Nightmare At Hogwarts
by sinful delight
Summary: Late one night while studying for a test, Harry and Ron eat a little too much chocolate.  Takes place during 5th year.
1. Chapter 1:  Late Night Studying

**Nightmares At Hogwarts**

Summary: Late one night while studying for a test, Harry and Ron eat a little too much chocolate. Takes place during 5th year.  
Rating: T  
Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling… yeah that's me! (note sarcasm)  
Author's Note: So just a few days ago… while I was still mourning the end of the Harry Potter series I came across an old notebook of mine from years ago, containing half written stories and ideas for Harry Potter. For fun, I decided to go through it and see what I had. To my surprise, I actually liked them. On a lark I decided to revise some of them and place them online. This is one of these stories… written oh so many years ago. I hope you enjoy! Please review after and tell me what you think! Just for the sake of argument we'll place this during the trio's 5th year.

* * *

Chapter 1: Late Night Studying

"Well, now that we know what a Flotatious Potion is used for, we can move on to the ingredients and where to…."

"Hermione, we've been over this a dozen times," sighed Harry. "Its late, we're exhausted, and my brains filled to capacity. Lets just call it a night. You're going to do great; I know it. Ron and I, we'll…. well, we'll just do."

The three friends were sitting in the Gryffindor common room, books piled all around them. Only one person however seemed to be at all interested in what the books contained.

"Harry Potter! The fact that you don't try to do better is the reason you don't!" scolded Hermione. "And don't go bringing Ron into this when he has made no objections to studying all night long. Unlike you, he would like to do well! Isn't that right Ron?"

"Sure Hermione, whatever you say," mumbled Ron.

"See?" said Hermione with a triumphant look on her face. Harry on the other hand wasn't quite finished.

"Hermione, Ron's been saying that for the past 2 hours whenever you direct a question his way. Can't you tell that he's sleeping?!"

"He is not!" cried Hermione indigently.

"Of course he is! Right Ron?"

"Sure Hermione, whatever you say" Ron mumbled once again.

Harry stifled his laughter as Hermione's face grew red with wrath.

"Well! Being you two obviously don't care about tomorrow's test I'll just leave you alone!" She slammed the books closed and began piling them up. "Just don't come crying to me, begging for help when you fail!"

"Sure Hermione, whatever you say."

"Argh!" Hermione screamed and took off up the stairs to the girls' dormitory leaving behind Harry who was laughing hysterically on the ground.

When Harry finally stopped laughing he got up, packed up his own few things, and went over to wake up Ron.

"Ron?" Harry called, shaking his sleeping friend "Ron get up!"

"Sure Hermione, whatever you say," mumbled Ron.

"Ron! Stop fooling around and get up!" ordered Harry.

"Sure Hermione, whatever you say."

"Wake up now!" Harry ordered yet again, pushing Ron. The chair tipped over, leaving Ron sprawled out on the floor, still fast asleep.

"Oh bloody hell!" Harry swore. Then, using his best impersonation of Mrs. Weasley he could muster;

"RONALD WEASLEY GET UP RIGHT THIS INSTANT!!!"

Ron sat bolt upright. "Coming mum! I'll be down in just one minute!" He blinked, his eyes focusing on Harry who stood above him laughing.

"Blimey Harry! What the hell are you trying to do? Frighten me to death!?" He yelled

"From the way you were sleeping I thought you might have already died" replied Harry, not at all fazed by his friend's out burst. "I swear Ron, the school could get attacked by a pack of hippogriffs and you'd be none the wiser."

Ron's cheeks turned an even brighter shade of red as he got up off the floor.

"Hermione left by the way," Harry added. "She stormed up to her room ranting about how we don't take our classes seriously."

Ron shrugged. "She'll be over it by tomorrow once we take our exam."

He rummaged in his bag, searching for something. Finally, he pulled out a box and set it on the table between him and Harry.

"What are you doing?" Harry asked, stifling a yawn.

"You honestly don't think I'm going back to sleep on an empty stomach do you?"

"Ron! It's one in the morning! We'll be eating again in a matter of six hours! You can't wait?!"

Ron shook his head, stuffing a handful of chocolates into his mouth. He pushed the box across the table toward Harry who, despite his rant, took a few. They were actually pretty addicting.

"You know what they say, Harry. Food is a man's best friend!"

"The saying is diamonds are a girl's best friend you git!" Harry said, rolling his eyes.

"Precisely! Women have diamonds, men have food!" He shoved another handful of chocolate in his mouth to emphasize his point.

Harry sighed. He grabbed another piece of chocolate and popped it in his mouth.

"What about me?" He asked after a while. "I thought I was your best friend."

"You are," Ron replied through a mouthful of chocolate. "You're my _living_ best friend. Food in my non-living best friend."

"Oh," said Harry, raising an eyebrow. "And just how many '_non-living'_ friends do you have?"

"Just food… and Chudley."

"Chudley?"

Ron nodded. "He was the stuff bear I had when I was five."

Harry stared at his best friend for a minute before bursting out laughing."

"Oh shut it!" Ron said glaring at him. "I was five!"

"So what? I didn't have a stuff bear when I was five," replied Harry.

"That's it! No more chocolates for Harry!" Ron said, pushing the box out of Harry's reach.

"No way! Give 'em back!" Harry lunged for the box across the table. He latched onto Ron's hand, spilling some of the chocolates in the process.

"Get off!"

"Give me them!"

"Let go first!"

Harry finally wrestled the box out of Ron's grasp, pulling back triumphant.

"Ha!" He said with a grin as he ate some more chocolates.

Ron did not reply. Instead lunging himself across the table at the box thus causing the struggle to begin all over again.

After a while the chocolate was gone and the boys had stopped laughing at one another. Exhausted, they cleaned up the mess they had caused and dragged themselves up the stairs and into their beds. Their stomachs were already beginning to ache from all the sugar.

"Night Harry," Ron mumbled as his head hit the pillow.

"Night Ron," Harry replied. "Say goodnight to Chudley for me."

* * *


	2. Chapter 2:  Night of the Living Chudley

**Nightmare At Hogwarts**

Summary: Late one night while studying for a test, Harry and Ron eat a little too much chocolate. Takes place during 5th year.  
Rating: T  
Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling… yeah that's me! (note sarcasm)  
Author's Note: Look at me! Only a day's wait until I updated again! I'm doing so good! Show me how pleased you are with some lovely reviews now!

* * *

Chapter 2: Night of the Living Chudley

Ron walked through the halls of Hogwarts. All around him conversations ceased as people turned to watch him. He smiled at them as he sauntered along.

Further up the hall, he saw Harry leaning against a wall quite alone. He walked over, tapping his friend on the shoulder.

"Don't forget about Quidditch practice tonight, mate. I've got some new plays that I think will really help us smash the competition this year," he said confidently.

"Sure thing Captain Ron!" Harry said with a smile. "It's not like we need new plays though. We're going to win for sure!"

"Maybe, but it doesn't hurt to keeping practicing," Ron said firmly. With that he turned around and continued his walk down the hall.

"I'll see you at seven!" He called over his shoulder to Harry. "Don't be late!"

A little further down the hall Hermione was walking, balancing a rather large stack of books. The books began to wobble as Ron watched her. Without a second thought, Ron raced forward, catching the books before they fell. Hermione smiled up at him as he rearranged the books back into a stack and took them from her to carry.

"Thanks Ron."

Ron smiled back at her. "Glad to be of service."

Hermione continued to smile back at him for a few minutes as they continued walking down the hall before getting shaken out of her daze. "So…." She countered. "I talked to Dumbledore this morning. I explained that you had Quidditch practice tonight and he agreed to change the Head Boy and Girl meeting to tomorrow."

"That's great! Thanks Hermione!" Ron beamed at her.

"It was nothing." She blushed slightly, looking down at the floor for a second.

They continued on in silence for a bit before stopping at a door. Hermione looked back up at him, fidgeting ever so slightly.

"Good luck at practice Ron! We're all pulling for you!" With that, Hermione leaned up and gave him a quick peck on the lips before grabbing her books and dashing off through the door. Ron watched her go, his smile even wider than it had been five minutes ago.

* * *

Later that night, at seven o'clock sharp, Ron arrived at the Quidditch pitch for practice. Upon entering the stadium Ron was surprised to discover that he was alone. 

"Where the bloody hell is everyone?" He muttered to himself. "I told them not to be late!"

Cursing to himself, Ron strode over to the side to sit on a bench and watch. Fifteen minutes passed and still no one else appeared. Ron growled in frustration. Where the hell were they?! They had a game in less than two weeks!

Scanning the field, Ron noticed a small object lying out in the middle of the pitch. Funny… He hadn't seen anything there when he walked in. Slowly he got up and walked towards the object lying in the grass.

"Chudley?" He said in surprise as he approached. He picked up the old, well worn bear from the grass staring at him still half in shock. He turned it over, inspecting it carefully. It was Chudley alright. It had the same little scar on his foot that Chudley had always had.

Suddenly pain shot out of the hand he was holding Chudley in. With a cry, he dropped the bear, clutching his now bleeding hand in the other.

"What the hell?!" He swore.

"Now, now Ron… No need to swear."

Ron spun around as the voice chimed around him.

"What? Who said that?" He did his best to sound as brave as possible but it didn't sound very convincing, even to him.

"Down here carrot top," the voice came again.

Looking down, Ron found himself staring and the glossy, beady eyes of Chudley.

"Oh you've got to be kidding me," he murmured. He bent down to inspect the bear more closely and found his hand smacked away by a soft, plush paw.

"I wouldn't do that again Ron unless you with to have a matching mark on your other hand as well," Chudley said softly in a rather high pitch, cute voice. At least it would have been cute if it hadn't been threatening him.

"Chudley?" Ron said quietly, still in disbelief that this was really happening.

"Oh so you do remember me Ronald," the tiny bear said grudgingly. "And here I was convinced you didn't care."

Ron stood there, his mouth open in shock. Despite living in the magical world all his life this was a first for him. Stuffed animals did not just suddenly come to life. It was a toy for crying out loud!

"How?" Ron finally managed to sputter out.

"The better question isn't how, Ron. It's why." Slowly the bear got to its feet. Standing at full height he couldn't have been more than a foot tall. "Do you have any idea what it feels like to be neglected Ron? Forgotten by those you loved and who you thought loved you."

Ron shook his head, unable to think of anything to say. He took a few steps back, reminding himself firmly to breath. This couldn't be happening. His favorite childhood toy was talking to him… threatening him actually. It had even bitten his hand!

"It's not a pleasant experience, Ronald." The bear continued. "After all the time we spent together, everything we'd been through. Christmases… Birthdays… Making mud pies in the back yard… Did they all mean nothing to you?"

"Look mate… I'm sorry," Ron stammered. He felt rather absurd talking to a stuffed animal.

The bear ignored Ron's interruption however, choosing to continue with his story. "The worst part of it all though was the end. Tell me Ron… Do you remember what happened to me?"

Ron scratched his head for a moment, trying to remember just what had happened so long ago to his favorite toy. "I left you outside one night and the next day you were gone."

The bear nodded. "That's right. The neighbor's dog was wandering around the neighborhood that night and came across me… lying defenseless and alone in the grass. It dragged me off into the woods and proceeded to tear my head off. Not a pleasant experience let me tell you."

Ron fidgeted uncomfortably at this news. "I bet," he murmured.

"Because of your carelessness, I lost my life that night."

Ron opened his mouth to interrupt with the fact that Chudley was just a toy and thus had no life to lose but thought better of it at the last moment and closed his mouth firmly.

"Now…" the bear continued. "It's time for you to finally get what's coming to you."

Ron stared down at the stuffed animal, unsure he had heard correctly for a moment. Suddenly he burst out laughing.

"Oh really now?" Ron asked mockingly. "And just what are you going to do? Hug me until I can't breathe anymore?"

"Of course not." The bear chuckled good naturedly along with Ron for a minutes before stopping abruptly.

"Something much worse…"

Ron stopped laughing immediately. He looked down at the bear rather worriedly, unsure of where to proceed from here.

"Ever since that night so many years ago I have thought long and hard about what I would do to you when we finally crossed paths again. I have plotted and schemed, envisioning countless ways to make you pay. Finally it came to me… What better form of revenge than doing to you exactly what you did to me all those years ago?"

"So you're going to forget about me?" Ron asked hopefully.

Chudley chuckled again. "Not quite…"

Suddenly the ground began to shake all around them. In the distance Ron heard the sound of cracking slowly growing closer. Ron looked up from Chudley, scanning the forest for a sign of what was to come.

Soon, the sound grew nearer the trees on the edge of the forest were pushed out of the way. Ron turned a deathly white as he stared up into the giant creature's face.

There, emerging from the trees stood a huge black dog, at least twice the size of Fluffy. Ron back away from it as it moved forward, its huge paws leaving indents in the ground. He turned back to Chudley who appeared almost gleeful at the events that were unfolding.

"Look Chudley I'm sorry. I really am," Ron stammered pleadingly. "I never meant for you to get hurt. Honest."

Chudley showed no sign that he had heard Ron. Instead he turned to look up at the large dog that was now beside him.

The dog was eyeing Ron hungrily. It's tongue hung out of it's mouth in a pant. Slobber dripped from it's tongue, landing just a few feet away from Ron.

"You know," he said thoughtfully. "I heard that if bitten correctly a person can survive without their head…. Maybe you'll get lucky."

Ron reached for his wand and came up empty. He searched his robe but saw no sign of it. Looking up he saw the dog's head begin to lower and became frantic. He glanced back at Chudley and saw him holding his wand between his paw.

Ron turned to run. He glanced over his shoulder once to see the dog in lazy pursuit. He stumbled over a rock and lay sprawled out on the ground.

He glanced backward to see the dog gaining on him, it's mouth opened. Ron could see the huge white teeth glistening against the darkness.

He yelled for help as the dog's mouth closed in around him, silencing his screams with a sickening chomp.

* * *

Author's Note: So funny little tidbit. As I said before I originally wrote this story a long time ago. Shortly after the 5th book came out, actually. Well in my notebook, the scene between Hermione and Ron was originally between Ron and Lavender. I was going to keep it that way but I didn't really like it. Too sickeningly sweet for my taste. So I changed it. For the record, I'm not a fan of Ron/Hermione either but it fit with the story line so I gave in. 


	3. Chapter 3:  The Wedding From Hell

**Nightmare At Hogwarts**

Summary: Late one night while studying for a test, Harry and Ron eat a little too much chocolate. Takes place during 5th year.  
Rating: T  
Disclaimer: I'm J.K. Rowling on days that only end if 'X'  
Author's Note: Well, I promised to update again soon and I think I did a pretty good job. There is only one chapter left after this and then its over. I want to thank all my readers out there for taking an interest in this story. I don't like begging so I am merely going to ask you nicely… Please if you read, review. It really makes my day and let's me know that someone out there appreciates my writing. Ok, I'm done now!

Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

Chapter 3: The Wedding From Hell

Harry stood in front of the mirroring fiddling with his tie nervously. His face was paler than usual, bringing out the bright green in his eyes and the thing lightening bolt scar even more than usual.

"Good grief Harry you look as though you were getting sent to your death, not getting married." Ron's voice sounded from the door way where he stood, laughing at his best friend.

Turning around Harry smiled weakly at Ron. He ran a hand through his hair subconsciously.

Harry had faced countless evils in his life. He had encountered the darkest wizard of all time and countless Death Eaters. None, however, were quite as terrifying as his own wedding.

"What if she changes her mind?" He asked nervously.

"After all this time?"

"It could happen…."

Ron shook his head. "Harry, Cho loves you. There is nothing in this world that would make her change her mind." He went to stand next to Harry, placing a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "Everything will be fine. Just relax and breathe. And for Merlin's sake don't look like you're in so much pain!"

Harry chuckled at this. "Is that your idea of a pep talk?"

"Under the circumstances it's the best I got," Ron said with a shrug. "Now come on, before they start without us."

Considerably more at ease, Harry followed his best man out of the room to the chapel to go get married.

* * *

The church was crammed full of people, with even more standing outside in hope of catching a glimpse of the Boy Who Lived as he got married that day.

Inside, Harry stood at the alter, his eyes glued to the doors that any moment his bride would be walking down. Finally, after what seemed like hours, the music started and everyone took their seat as the wedding began. Slowly the wedding party made their way down the aisle. Harry barely even acknowledged their presence as he scanned the back to catch a glimpse of his bride.

Finally, she entered the room. Dressed in the traditional white gown, a huge lacy veil hid her face from view. Slowly, she walked down the aisle, seeming almost to float. Harry's heart quickened at her approach.

He took her hands as she stepped up next to him, beaming down at the woman that was to become his wife is a few short minutes. He barely heard anything the minister said, unable to keeps his eyes off the woman before him.

"Mr. Potter?"

"What?" Harry tore his eyes away from his love to look at the minister questioningly.

Ron nudged Harry in the rib. "Say 'I do' mate." He hissed.

"Oh!" Harry smiled sheepishly. "I do."

The minister smiled at him. "Then by the power invested in my by the Ministry, I now pronounce you husband and wife. Mr. Potter, you may kiss the bride."

This was the moment he had been waiting for. Turning toward his lovely bride, he practically beamed at her as he lifted her veil away from her face.

His hands dropped the veil instantly, as if burned from touching fire. He jumped back a step in horror, both his mind and stomach churning.

There, before him in a white wedding dress stood not his lovely bride, but Snape!

"Well now Potter," he said irritably. "Aren't you going to kiss me?"

Harry just stood there in shock, unable to think let alone speak.

"KISS ME!" The perturbed Snape bellowed.

Only then did Harry scream.

* * *

Author's Note: Ok, another side note. I know that I placed Cho as the bride in her and not Ginny and many of you are probably confused and upset. Keep in mind though that this story is taking place during 5th year. Cho was Harry's love interest back then and as much as I don't like the girl, I couldn't ignore that. Anyway, I am sorry. For the record: I love Ginny and Harry together. 


	4. Chapter 4: Twas Only A Dream

**Nightmare At Hogwarts**

Summary: Late one night while studying for a test, Harry and Ron eat a little too much chocolate. Takes place during 5th year.  
Rating: T  
Disclaimer: Exhaustion has made me not witty… let's just cut to the chase… I'm not J.K. Rowling.  
Author's Note: Ok, so this is the fourth and final chapter of my short series. I hope you all enjoyed it! Please forgive any spelling errors or anything that might be in this chapter as it is 2 am and can barely keep my eyes open myself. I'm pretty sure its alright but one can never be sure… especially when exhaustion is involved.

Anyway, I hope you enjoy the final chapter! Please review when you're done! I'd love to hear what you think.

* * *

Chapter 4: Twas Only A Dream

"AHHH!!!!"

The screams in 5th year, Gryffindor boys dorm awakened its occupants from deep sleep. Jolting bolt upright in bed Seamus looked around for the source of the noise. Dean was blinking, weary eyed at being woken so abruptly. Neville lay on his bed, a look of horror across his face.

"What the bloody hell????" Seamus growled.

"Is it a banshee?" Neville asked worriedly.

"No, it's Potter and Weasley," Dean replied as his eyes landed on the two other beds and its occupants. Harry and Ron, meanwhile, had continued to scream at the top of their lungs.

Seamus rolled his eyes in frustration. "Oh for crying out loud! Shut the hell up before I'm forced to come over there and do it myself!"

Harry and Ron continued to scream, obviously undisturbed by the noise they were making. Simultaneously, Seamus and Dean grabbed their pillows and chucked them at the boys. Instantly the screaming stopped.

"Bloody hell you two! Keep quite! Some of us are trying to sleep here!" Seamus rolled over as he spoke, and pulled up the covered over his head in an attempt to block out further noise. Dean glared angrily at his loud roommates, yawning in the process which put and extreme damper on his fierce look.

Ron and Harry stared at each other quietly in the dark for a few minutes. Neither sure of what to say.

"You?" Harry asked finally.

"Yeah. You?"

"Yeah…"

The was another long pause, interrupted only by Dean's snoring.

"You wanna talk about it?" Harry asked hesitantly.

"Nope. You?"

"No!" Harry said rather sharply.

"Ok, let's just pretend that this whole thing never happened," Ron replied, turning over to go back to sleep.

"Sounds good to me." Harry rolled onto his back and closed his eyes to go back to sleep.

The room was silent for a long time. Harry and Ron both lay awake however, lost in their thoughts.

"Ron?" Harry called out at last.

"Yeah?"

"You don't believe a person's dreams reflect their true feelings do you?"

Ron snorted. "Sure and the tea leaves will tell your future."

Harry chuckled as well at this. "Yeah, you're right."

There was another pause before he spoke again.

"Snape in a dress though…."

"WHAT?!" Ron shouted, sitting bolt upright in his bed.

"Weasley!" Seamus roared at him as he was awakened for the second time that night.

* * *

Author's Note: Alright, it's done. I hope you enjoyed it! I'm considering writing a little side story where Draco has a bad dream. Let me know your opinion on that. Hope you liked the story and remember to review! 


End file.
